


Sysyphus

by outofideas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Canon deaths, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofideas/pseuds/outofideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "So, let's assume for a moment that the whole "castle full of vampire butlers" was Celes lying yet again (I mean, let's face it, it definitely sounds like a lie in the vein of her free time events). What DID she want the money for? I want one of the other characters to find out."</p><p>Only my inspiration got out of hand, and I adore ghost stories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Story

He didn’t like to visit dead people’s rooms, but he had to. Probably. Now he was at Celestia’s room, he had forgotten why he had even gone there. What he found there… Or rather, who he found there, shocked him. He wanted to run away, but couldn’t move at all: fear just wouldn't let him.

Celestia was there, counting some money she had probably hidden inside her pillow. On the bright side, she didn’t realize he was there. Maybe Celestia couldn't notice the living? Whoa, that was one hell of a rare ghost model. 

“One billion yen… One billion yen, and they’ll leave us alone,” she said to herself, “But where I’ll get one million yen?” she muttered under her breath before trowing a pillow across the room in rage.

“I won’t get any money here!” Shouted Celestia, whose voice voice was furious as furious gets. Alone in her room, or at least thinking she was alone in her room, she obviously didn’t care about keeping her composure.

“Father is such an idiot, doesn’t heeven know the first thing about money?” she muttered under her breath, “The Kuzuryuus are the worst, everyone knows that!” 

Kuzuryuus? Those Kuzuryuus? So, she lied about wanting a castle full of flippery and was trying to pay off her family's debt to the Yakuza? 

The gambler then realized she wasn't alone. Was she glitching, or what?

“What you think you’re doing here?” said the girl, who wasn't doing a particularly good job at hidding her anger “How much did you hear?” 

“Nothing,” stuttered the terrified psychic as he managed to gather enough to courage to move, open the door and leave the ghost to count money, maybe for eternity.

Later, Hagakure would learn the Yasuhiros' debt had already been paid off.


	2. Defective

Hagakure figured out maybe someone should tell Celestia her family's debt had been paid off, otherwise she would stay in Hope's Peak until she became a wraith, someone tried to exorcise her or she became a wraith someone tried to exorcise. He returned to the school to find the gambler still in her room, counting money, almoust an year after her death.

“The debt was paid off” he said. She was probably defective, as sometimes she noticed him, sometimes she didn’t. Unfortunately, that was one of the times she didn’t even realize there was another person in the room.

"It's not like I had a choice,” she muttered, clearly upset. Her voice was a bit shaky, which made Hagakure wonder if she had been crying. The gambler shook her head, "If I stayed here for too long..." she shuddered, probably at the thought of her family being killed by the Kuzuryuus. 

So she had also lied about not regretting her actions. 

Celestia then realized she wasn’t alone and looked around the room for a while. She found no one and was probably less confused and surprised than she should.

“I hope it’ not that pig haunting me,” the girl mumbled before resuming to count her money.

"The debt was paid off," said Hagakure one more time. Yep, she was beyound defective.

She couldn't listen, so he left. Maybe he would be luckier next time.


	3. Graveyards

That time was different in which she could see him right away. Ghosts sometimes didn't believe when people told them they were dead, but maybe Hagakure could convince her to leave her room and show her her own grave or something.

“It’s important,” he said, as he opened the door.

Celestia, of course, was shocked to see the place in ruins. She tried to disguise it, but failed miserably at it. The gambler followed Hagakure to where the survivors buried their classmates, and he pointed toward the seventh grave, left to right.

“The debt was paid off and you’re dead,” he said, bluntly, “You’ve been haunting this place for two years.”

She was about the yell at him, when she looked at him in shock, then realization, and then, the girl was clearly upset. 

“I remember…” she nodded, “I killed Hifumi and Ishimaru because…” it was strange to see her feel remorse, after all she said at her own trial. Then again, she was a pathological liar. Hagakure somehow knew now she was telling the truth, though.

He wondered if the defective ghost could remember her own lies. She probably did, but she didn’t mention them and neither did he.

Then she stopped seeing him and probably assumed he left.

Thinking there was no one watching her, Celestia Ludenberg probably saw nothing wrong with breaking down in tears


	4. Fading

She was still there, when he came to double check if there weren’t any other ghosts in Hope’s Peak. He assumed she would have been gone by then.

“Aren’t you overreacting a little?” Asked Hagakure, wondering wheter she could hear him or not, “Even if you had killed them because of the castle crap, you’re sorry, so you won’t be punished too badly or anything,” he tried to reassure her, but he didn’t even know what happened to ghosts after they moved on, as no one had ever come back to tell.

“How do you know I’m here because of that?” She asked, smiling at him. It was a fake smile, less perfect than most.

“Because you broke down in tears when you stopped seeing me?"

Hagakure noticed a second ghost in the room. Probably the model of ghost invisible even to people like him.

The psychic didn’t know what happened next, but next thing he knew, Celestia was fading, strangely happy.

He knew that was one of Taeko Yasuhiro's real smiles.


End file.
